kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Miracle Matter
Miracle Matter is the boss of Ripple Star in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. It is the second-to-last boss, posing as the final boss if Kirby does not have all 72 (74 if the shards Kirby and Ribbon found in the second movie sequence are counted) of the crystal shards. After beating it, it will explode, revealing a final large crystal shard. Upon obtaining all shards, the final world, Dark Star, will become accessible, allowing players to fight the true final boss, Zero Two. Appearance Miracle Matter appears as a white Icosahedron . It is covered in red spots that resemble eyes, which disappear as it is damaged. In each of its forms, Miracle Matter's appearance changes. Battle Throughout the course of the battle, Miracle Matter's surface will change to represent one of the game's copy abilities. During this time, Miracle Matter will use attacks based on those abilities to harm Kirby. Miracle Matter can only be harmed by whatever ability or projectile is matching the form it is currently in. Otherwise, a force field blocks the attack. For example, if Kirby tries to use Stone while Miracle Matter is in its Cutter form, it does no damage to the boss. As Miracle Matter takes damage, it will stop using some of its forms. Kirby can enter the battle with an ability, being able to attack a form or two. However, as this will prove useless in time, it is best to fight without one. Miracle Matter's Forms Fire Form: In its Fire form, Miracle Matter appears as a fireball with a yellow core. For its attack, Miracle Matter will shift in a direction and shoot streams of fire. These leave behind fiery projectiles that can be used against Miracle Matter. There are three variations to this attack. It can shoot fire in vertical streams, which it will do so three times, it can fire in horizontal streams, two or three times, and it can move anywhere on screen and shoot fire in all four basic directions, doing so only once. Ice Form: In its Ice form, Miracle Matter represents an ice cube, tilted on its vertices. It simply moves around the area, surrounded by shards of ice that can be used against it. After gliding around for a while, it will stop for a moment, still spinning the fragments around it, and change back. Spark Form: In the Spark form, Miracle Matter is a ball of electricity. Its attack is pretty tricky to dodge: It fires three beams of energy a few seconds apart from each other. These can ricochet off of Miracle Matter. The energy beams go off-screen, reappearing at the corresponding side of the screen (i.e. if they went of the bottom of the screen, they'd appear at the top), and once they get small, they turn into smaller energy balls similar to Miracle Matter. Only then can they be used against the boss. Stone Form: Miracle Matter in its Rock form represents nothing more than a brown boulder. As it hovers, rocks appear on its four sides. It then attempts to drop these rocks on Kirby, dropping two, and then dropping two with itself. After that, it rolls about the ground for a while, stopping near the edges of the area (where Kirby should be to avoid damage), before floating back up. The smaller rocks it spawns are projectiles, but can only be used once they're dropped. Bomb Form: As its Bomb form, Miracle Matter strangely turns into a large black bubble. It surrounds itself with four smaller bubbles. Once it launches the bubbles, they enlarge and bounce around. They then split into two smaller bubbles each, which then bounce around as well. Soon, the smaller bubbles disappear, leaving behind bombs that can be used. Needle Form: The Spike form of Miracle Matter takes on an orange, 8-sided star. Once it transforms, it starts protruding each of its points, one by one, reaching all the way to the edges of the area. As each of the spikes retract, they leave behind a thorn that can be used against Miracle Matter. Cutter Form: Miracle Matter's Cutter form resembles a crescent-shaped razor (somewhat resembling Fishbone) covered with moving spikes, with smaller crescents trailing behind. This form zips around the screen, in a path that's easy to predict. After a few times, it will dive into the ground, drilling through it, and return to the center. The only usable projectile is the smallest crescent at the tip, which respawns once inhaled. Trivia *Miracle Matter is one of the "fake" Final Bosses, with the real final boss being unlocked after certain requirements are met, such as managing to collect all of a certain item, usually to create the Final Weapons to combat them with. *Usually this fake boss role is filled by King Dedede, although Dark Nebula is fought right after Dark Daroach with no additional requirements in Kirby: Squeak Squad. *Miracle Matter's theme is an arrangement of the standard boss theme. *Miracle Matter's card is #8 on page 1/9. Gallery Image:Miraclematter_icon.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Dark Matter Category:Villains Category:Bosses in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Villains in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Bomb Enemies Category:Cutter Enemies Category:Ice Enemies Category:Needle Enemies Category:Spark Enemies Category:Stone Enemies